The Things We Wished had Happened
by ShamrockNinny
Summary: You know all those moments where something bad could have happened but didn't well this is where the bad thing happened. Lot's of one shots that reflect lot's of WHUMPAGE!
1. We all go up

I believe that National treasure was a story for the depths of our hearts...yet I feel the great need for more...WHUMPAGE!, COMEDY!, ANGST!,DRAMA!, and more promulgation to disseminate deleterious situations to get more remuneration.

* * *

Where: On the ship Charlotte during the Riley and Ben hostage situation

When: The first movie during the beginning

* * *

"Please tell me what I need to know Ben" Ian said his voice taut as he looked meaningfully at Riley who was currently having a gun pointed at his head. Ben stood for a second as he weighed his choices. Then spontaneously he grabbed a flare and lit it. He held it out in warning.

"Look where you're standing, all that gunpowder, you shoot me or Riley, I drop this we all go up"

"Ben" Riley said in warning and fear. A moment of tension passed before Ian spoke.

"What happens when the flare goes out?"

Ben's eyes flickered with desperation.

"Shawn" that was all it took for chaos to ensue. Shawn pointed his gun at Riley and pulled the trigger, Ben screamed no and dropped the flare it exploded causing an immediate fire in the rotting boat. Ben clearly remembered the panic he had felt when seeing Riley fall to the ground. He needed to get over to him and get them out of here as fast as possible. Ian and Shawn shot a few shots before leaving out of the only exit. A brief moment of silent exchange the last Ian and Ben thought either of them would have.

Ben ran towards Riley dodging the fire as it inched closer and closer to the barrels of gunpowder.

"Come on Riley, you got to get up" his voice trembled when Riley didn't stir at the sound.

"Riley?"

"Ben?" his voice was weak.

"You have got to get up, you're gonnna die if you don't"

Riley mumbled in answer and Ben lifted him to his feet. He immediately saw the problem. Shawn had shot Riley in the leg causing a large amount of blood to stain his pant legs and the white snow on the floor.

Ben began stomping on the floor searching for the smugglers hole. He nearly cried when he heard the hollow sound of it echo back from the bottom of the ship. He leaned Riley against the wall while he opened the hatch. Assisting Riley he practically carried the slip of a man down the hole. He pushed him through a door and threw it shut once they were both through. He shoved Riley to the ground and jumped over him protectively seconds before the fire met the barrels.

* * *

Ian looked behind himself as he heard the large sound of the Charlotte finally ending her long life. He shook his head in disappointment and guilt knowing he was the death of two immeasurably talented men. Both young enough to want a proper life. Yet these feelings were nothing compared to the thrill he felt as they rode away the pipe laying in his hand under careful supervision.

* * *

Ben's ears were ringing and he found himself to have been knocked away from where he had originally been laying. After a few moments he remembered Riley.

"Riley?...Riley!"

He was met by silence. In a panicked fervor Ben began digging through the shattered remains of a once great ship. Finally he found Riley. The sight immediately brought a frown to his face. Riley was pale and a his head had been hit rather hard during the explosion. Blood was trickling down from his head. His leg was another matter. It seemed that a vein or something had been hit since Riley was bleeding badly. Ben knew enough first aid to keep Riley alive during their long walk to the nearest place of habitation. Ben took some of the remains of The Charlotte and lashed them together making a makeshift sled thing that he put the now conscious Riley.

"Ben?" Riley said weakly as he watched Ben build the pathetic contraption.

"Yes Riley?" Ben said back clearly annoyed at being interrupted. They needed to get out of there as quickly as possibly.

"You know when I was being shot and you dropped the flare and all that?"

"Yes"

"What did the pipe say?"

Ben had expected something worse but talking about history would be relaxing so he went into a full depth detailed account of the type of pipe it was and then the possible time periods and where it was made and how and why. He was still talking when he loaded Riley onto the makeshift sled and was still talking after the first 3 miles. He talked about everything he knew that had anything to do with the time period that the pipe came from. Eventually they arrived and they were whisked into a plane so Riley could receive better care and finally Ben couldn't say a single thing more about it.

"Ben"

"Yeah Riley?"

"You talk a lot"

And that was all they ever said about it.

* * *

This is just one of many one shots where many awful things could have happened that didn't, Prepare for whumpage to come... and possibly other things.


	2. In which there are crazy people

Hey this is my second installment hope you like and please review giving valuable feed back!

* * *

When: National Treasure 1

Where: After stealing the declaration and saving Abigail from Ian.

* * *

Both Abigail and Ben landed with a thud as they hit the floor of the van.

"Is everyone alright?" Riley called from the front.

"Uh... yeah" Abigail responded the last few minutes leaving her very confused. Her mind was trying to wrap itself around what had just happened. She start with the basic main events; declaration stolen by crazy guy then another crazy guy steals her to steal declaration then the first crazy guy saves her and the declaration. She shook her head, right now wasn't a real good time for reflection. She needed to figure a way out of here. As she turned to face the man who had saved her life she saw him panting on the floor his hand clutching his shoulder where a large amount of blood was staining the once expensive tuxedo.

"uhh..." Abigail wasn't sure what to do. She had never received first aid training.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked. He knew what someone sounded like when they were having a mental shut down.

"He, he's bleeding" She said plaintively. Riley felt his heart beat immediately speed up. Ben had been shot.

"Abigail I need you to drive, can you do that?" He asked acting quickly.

"Yeah" she answered clearly in shock.

"Come get the wheel"

Abigail got up and exchanged places with Riley. She took notice that he was several inches shorter then her and awfully skinny. A peculiar thought went through her head as she pictured him shooting someone. Somehow that didn't seem possible. Yet she told herself these were evil people.

Riley on the other hand was trying not to faint. Blood made him awfully queasy it was one of the reasons he hadn't followed his mom into the M.R. career. He quickly assessed the wound. It wasn't bad just a flesh wound. He immediately found his first aid kit and pulled out some bandages.

"Hey Ben" he said doing his awkward best to sound reassuring. Unfortunately it was far from soothing.

Ben opened his eyes and glared at Riley.

"What is it Riley?" he said aggravated at being bothered while in pain.

"Well, ummm, I kinda need to take care of your wound and I would just like to inform you that it is going to very painful"

Ben looked at him in annoyance and disbelief.

"No wonder you didn't go into medical" he said sarcasm in his voice. It became a loud grunt as Riley tightened the bandage. After several seconds Riley rolled onto the back of his heels and gave a large goofy grin.

"There you go, good as new"

"Riley can you take a care and save the optimism for the moments where I actually need it"

Riley just nodded swallowing and now rocking back and forth in an agitated manner. Ben's eyes widened.

"Riley get to the window now!"

Abigail who had up to this point not been paying any attention was pulled into there conversation by Ben loudly telling the other man to do something. With some surprise she saw the small guy rush to the window roll it down and promptly heave his dinner out the side of the moving car. Ben smiled slightly amused by the sight.

"Riley it is a wonder I ever convinced you to do this with me"

Riley pulled his head back inside and looked at Ben.

"I didn't have much choice"

"Yeah, I remember it so well you just sitting there in that windowless little cubicle"

Ben gave a little sigh adding to his melodramatic voice. Riley smiled while throwing a glare his way. After that Riley took over driving again and Ben sat in the front while Abigail thought to herself that maybe they weren't so evil after all.

* * *

So I hope you R&R and please give insight on what I should write about next or something


	3. Conan loses his pet

Hey this is my third update and I can proudly say to my five followers I am ready to do this! For real quick reference I don't do slash writing for several reasons 1 I don't like reading it 2 I am not sure how to write it and 3 If I tried I would fail at writing it as I do with any and all romance. Please enjoy and give me some prompts/suggestions. I also avoid extremely gory things such as the graphic description of tearing a person's guts out I just can't handle that...

* * *

When: National Treasure 2

Where: The car chase in England

* * *

Riley hopped into the left hand side of the car.

"I drive" he called out only to find with great disappointment that the Europeans like their right side so much more. Freakin' sideist people! He thought, what gave them a right to go and make thing's so complicated. Riley gave a humph of annoyance as Ben slid into the drivers seat a small amused smile on his face despite the fact that they were currently trying to get away from sadistic murderers. Of course the murderers hadn't killed anyone...yet.

Abigail slid in behind them. Both Riley and Abigail screamed Bens name as they heard gunshots and felt a spray of glass from the now shattered windows.

Moments later Riley yelled Bens name.

"What!" irritation dripping from Bens voice. Could Riley not see he was attempting to save their lives whilst thinking about the next clue and checking for injuries (now that is some real multi-tasking there).

"This is a rental right?"

"Yes Riley, yes it is"

"Who has to pay for it because at the moment it's checked out in my name and I just want to make sure-"

"RILEY!" Ben and Abigail screamed in unison. Riley immediately shut up.

There was of course a lot of screaming and loud noises and Riley nearly had a heart attack when he saw the psycho men going after them in that huge truck. He was sure they were out of luck however when the ginormous truck came up along them on the bridge. It slowly and steadily pushed them to the side where unfortunately there stood a large mass of water. It wouldn't have been so bad if he knew how to swim but Riley had never found the time in his childhood. Then again he did grow up in Arizona(no water there).

Finally the cataclysmic moment came. With several last shots the truck pushed the poor little European car and its inhabitants over the bridge and into the large body of water in which Riley did not know its name. He could only think of the searing pain in his shoulder and the fact that he wished he had spent more time trying to learn rather than in the library surrounded by comic books. His last thought of consciousness being how much he had hated that last episode in which Conan the Barbarian lost his loyal pet to the sea monster.

* * *

Ben was having slightly similar thoughts to Riley's, of course excluding the comic books. He happened to be one of the only people who knew that Riley didn't know how to swim and he also knew that if a person didn't know how to swim and by some ridiculous chance they came into water they would most likely drown. Kiddy pools not included. The impact knocked the breath out of him. The water immediately pouring in filling in through the broken windows. Taking a large breath he fumbled with his seat belt then with Riley's. After doing that he grabbed Riley and pulled him from the car the count down of seconds ticking off in his head. He had done a lot of diving and knew exactly how long his body would last he just prayed that it would be enough. Pulling Riley's limp body he kicked for the surface seeing Abigail already far above him. His head became slightly foggy and dizzy as he reached a minute. Black edged around his eyes, minute ten seconds. He felt his body screaming in protest, minute twenty seconds. Then finally he burst through the surface taking deep gasping breaths. He looked around and saw Abigail safe and then he saw Riley.

"Ben?" Abigail sounded scared and out of breath. Ben didn't answer, they needed to get to shore.

* * *

Exhaustion had set in by the time they reached shore but Ben had more pressing matters.

"Abigail apply pressure to his shoulder" she nodded and quickly took off her sopping jacket pressing it hard against Riley's wounds.

Ben then worked on making Riley breath. Five breaths fifteen to the chest. He repeated the process over and over willing Riley to breath to just live. Finally Riley spluttered and choked up the water sedating his lungs. After several deep breaths he spoke.

"So" he said weakly "How about that rental car?"


End file.
